Larry's High Silk Hat
Larry's High Silk Hat is the eleventh Silly Songs with Larry from Lyle the Kindly Viking and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's time for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show... Archibald: Stop! Stop! Don't even think about it! As if Omelet wasn't bad enough. Ahem. Phillipe? Jean Claude? Phillipe and Jean Claude: Oui, oui! Archibald: And now it is time for Classy Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a classy song. One day while he was waiting for the trolley, He had a hat. Larry: My high silk hat. Archibald: He wore it high upon his head so proudly, A beautiful hat. Larry: My high silk hat. Archibald: A hat like this just makes him feel so grandly, Now fancy this and fancy that. The splendor of his hat in all its majesty. Larry: Like a king in a royal cap. I feel so swell and handsome in my hat. I bet that others wish they had in fact. Larry and Archibald: A hat as this a hat as that. A hat so fine. A high silk hat. Larry: Oh, Mr. Art Bigotti, now what do you think of that? Archibald: Now his hat was not all he wore so proudly, I must in fact. Share more than that. For upon his lap there sat a treat so fondly of chocolate this. Larry: And chocolate that. Archibald: Deliciousness that makes me feel so dandy, A chocolate bliss. Larry: A chocolate snack. Chorus: Confections such as these are more than candy somewhat like life. A box of that. Larry: I have my chocolate placed upon my lap. I feel so good you just cannot top that. Larry and Archibald: I have my snack a chocolate pack of chocolate this And chocolate that. Larry: Oh, golly Mr. Nezzer, now do you think of that? Archibald: Now time was passing and the sun grew hotter, Upon his hat. Chorus: And his chocolate snack. Archibald: So beneath his hat he thought and pondered. Larry: What should I do to save my hat? Archibald: He thought and contemplated as he perspired beneath his hat. Chorus: Upon his hat. Archibald: He feared his chocolate treats would soon retire into a pool. Chorus: A chocolate vat. Larry: I won't feel grand if I take off my hat. The sun's getting hot and my hat just might go flat. My hat, it might go flat and my sweets will melt like that. Oh, hurry Mr. Trolley before my dapperness goes flat. Archibald: He decided to forego his looks so dashing, To save his hat. Jean Claude: And little snack. Archibald: So he placed the treats upon the seat beside him. Mr. Nezzer: And put his hat on top of that. Larry: Oh, please. Don't anybody sit close to me upon my hat. I ask if all of you could be so kindly and just stand back away from my snack. A great big squash upon my hat. A great big squash just squished my hat real flat. He squashed my hat he made it flat he squished my snack. Oh, what of that. Oh, tell me anybody now what do you think of that? All: A great big squash just sat upon his hat. A great big enormous squash squished his hat real flat. He squished his hat he made it flat he squished his snack. Oh, what of that. Larry: Oh, golly. Uh... What's your name? Scallion #1: They've never given me a name. I've been around since show one and I still don't have a name. Larry: Now what do you think of that. Releases Audio *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2001) *''25 Favorite Silly Songs!'' (2011) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) *''All the Songs: Volume One'' (2014) Video *''Lyle the Kindly Viking'' (2001) *''The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown'' (2001) *''Lessons from the Sock Drawer'' (2008) *''And Now It's Time for Silly Songs with Larry'' (2013) Trivia *This Silly Song (along with We're Vikings) was used to promote ''Lyle the Kindly Viking ''when it was played in ''Chuck E. Cheese's ''as a part of the ''Chuck E.'s Rockin' Rhymes ''showtape that played between April and June of 2001. *This was the second Silly Song to not be written by Mike Nawrocki, it was written by Big Idea's former animation director Marc Vulcano. *An updated version, with Larry The Cucumber in a black & red checkerboard tux & matching black & red checkerboard pants debuted on a recent print of Lyle the Kindly Viking, but the song audio is the same. *The masterpiece collection print of Lyle the Kindly Viking doesn't include this song in the episode, instead, Darius's Suite from Daniel & the Lion's Den served as a replacement, the audio to this Silly Song is included in the VeggieTales jukebox special feature. Song Category:Silly Songs Category:VeggieTales Songs Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:Lessons From The Sock Drawer Category:Classics From The Crisper